Who You Are
by Montana Angell
Summary: Santittany is better because it sounds dirty. Brittana is better because it's Brittany and Santana together. Bitchy Santana. Stoopid Brittany. Awesome song. This is how it should be. Rated for Santana's disgraceful mouth. One-Shot. Brittana/Santittany.


_Hey! So, yeah, it's been a while. I was in jail for trying to kidnap HeMo and The Veiled Fairy. Sorry. _

_Anyway, i'm here with a little one (possible two) shot story and it's thanks to my birthday in which i got a certain CD on which there was a perfect Brittana song. Therefore, this was created. Spoilers for pretty much anything after 'Sexy'._

_Enjoy!_

**Seeing is deceiving. Dreaming is believing.**

"_I do love you. Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put this shirt on you and dance with me."_

Santana scrunched up the shirt that had just been discarded in her arms and pressed it to her chest. She spun around intending to yell back at the blonde but she'd already disappeared around the corner. She looked down at her own shirt before slamming her locker shut and heading toward the bathroom.

Sure, Santana knew that she was angry and annoyed almost all of the time but she hadn't really thought how Brittany had felt about anything. She'd just assumed that Brittany wanted to forget about it all seen as she was always drooling over a guy that strongly resembled Steven Hawking. Obviously she was wrong.

The girls in the bathroom immediately silenced and made for the door when Santana stormed in. She hated being alone, it gave her time to think and the one thing she didn't want to do was think, it was like her brain was in overdrive and every time she was coming to a conclusion it stalled on her.

Santana stripped off the 'BITCH' shirt she'd previously been wearing and slid on the 'LEBANESE' shirt Brittany had made for her. The fact that Brittany had actually attempted to make her something made Santana smile a little, then she remembered what the shirt was actually meant to say.

The door to the bathroom opened. Santana snapped her head to the left and brought up the 'BITCH' shirt to cover the 'LEBANESE' part of herself.

"Oh, sorry." It was Tina. She quickly turned, attempting to get the hell out of there before Santana decided to do a little surgery on Tina's face herself.

"Tina." Santana stated. Tina turned slowly as Santana walked toward her pushing the door closed behind the Asian. Santana looked down at the girl's shirt and smirked.

"Brown eyes."

Tina looked down and nodded a little.

"What does yours say?" Tina asked in a small voice, trying to play whatever game Santana was initiating. Whatever kept her out of trouble. Santana looked down. What did hers say?

"Bitch." Santana turned and quickly put on her jacket so Tina wouldn't see the other shirt.

"Really?" Tina challenged. Santana cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, Santana was not getting into this.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Acceptance was the assignment." Tina stated.

"Yes, i accept that." Santana raised an eyebrow. What was Tina getting at? In fact why had Santana even asked her to stay?

"My shirt says brown eyes because it's something that defines me, but it's something that people pick on me for. It's something i embrace. Your shirt says bitch. Yeah, bitchiness definitely defines you. But is it something that you want to embrace?" Tina raised an eyebrow. Santana opened her mouth before pausing.

"Listen here Chang. Not only do you have the same last name as your boyfriend which is kinda creepy 'cause in some long distance way, you're probably related." Tina's brow furrowed as Santana moved closer to her hands on hips.

"You're not a therapist or for that matter therapeutic at all. Half of what you said sounded like a confusing Asian secret language. I kept you in here to tell you something important, instead you decide to judge me. I could easily just report you as a Russian spy if you're not careful."

"But i'm Asian."

"My point; don't judge me just because you've learned to accept yourself." Santana opened the bathroom door. Tina backed out slowly keeping eye contact with the Latina, the usual fire wasn't there. Tina smiled a little as if she was forgiving Santana before turning away. Santana slammed the door.

"I haven't."

Santana sat in the 6th tier next to Karofsky.

"I thought you were Hispanic."

Santana let out a sharp sigh and rolled her head.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M."_ Kurt began to sing. Santana looked down to her top. She was angry. Angry at the world. In a way she wasn't angry that she was born this way, she was angry that people couldn't love who they wanted to love. She was angry that to other people she wasn't normal. She sneered. She understood that there was nothing she could do and she understood that everyone except her was right. Tina was right. Kurt was right. Brittany. Brittany might not be the smartest but this time around she was right.

She stood abruptly and began heading for the exit.

"Where're you going?" Karofsky whispered harshly. She didn't answer, she didn't even look back to see Brittany watching her with sad, slightly damp eyes as she left the auditorium.

Like the legend says, when Santana was born, she told the nurse she was fat. She told Karofsky the only straight she is, is straight up bitch. That's because Santana tells things the way they are. She was fed up with fancy songs that were so damn indirect.

Hell, the other day Finn decided to sing Fall Out Boy's 'This Ain't A Scene'. After he'd sung it he had to explain why. He'd said that he was singing it for Quinn and how he'd battle for her. Yet the song clearly didn't state that. Dumb ass jocks.

She was done.

She pushed open the doors to McKinley High and walked out into the blowing gale.

She was done.

"You guys were great yesterday!" Mr Schue beamed at the glee club as they sat in the tiered rows of the choir room. Santana rolled her eyes. "Seriously, i'm so proud you've all accepted yourselves for who you truly are."

Santana huffed quietly.

"Do you have something to say Santana?" Mr Schue placed his hand on his hip in a disappointed stance.

"Why would i?" She raised her upper lip slightly giving him a WTF look.

"Well for one you didn't perform along with your fellow glee clubbers yesterday and now you're judging them by huffing and sighing." Mr Schue leaned against the piano cooly, Santana smirked and shook her head laughing a little. Cocky fricking teachers.

"Well, if you insist." Santana pursed her lips together and walked to the centre of the floor to look at the glee club. She clasped her hands together behind her back.

"I'm sure my sexy, bad ass presence was missed on stage yesterday and i'm sorry that you all had to go a whole song without my extreme vocals, but the fact is i'm way better than all of you." Santana wore an unreadable expression. Brittany tilted her head sceptically. What the hell was Santana getting at?

"I object!" Rachel's had shot in the air. Quinn reached up and pulled Rachel's hand back down, throwing her a sideways glance.

"Santana-" Mr Schue tried to interrupt but she held up a hand.

"You wanted an explanation Mr Schue." That silenced him.

"We all know that Lady Gaga is Queen and if there was a vote that old bat in England would've been thrown off the throne and into the dungeons quicker than you could say royal wedding, but a song can't immediately change what you think of yourself."

There were disgusted/sceptical/confused looks all around the room but Santana pushed onward.

"The fact that you all think one song can change everything is adorable but even Dumbo the flying pastry boobs should have more sense than that."

"Santana, you are way outta line here." Sam spoke up.

"Sweetie, i'm the only one on the line. The reason i didn't perform with you yesterday is because i don't wanna be a hypocritical sheep. I don't follow the crowd. You're all talking about self acceptance and how, thanks to Gaga, you now all believe. I'm not going to sing about self acceptance when i don't have any."

Santana stood arms down by her sides.

"So if y'all wanna keep on faking it and flunk your way to Nationals, that's just peachy with me. But i thought i was meant to be who i am. I'm not going to sing with a bunch of hypocrites." Santana nodded, mostly to herself, making sure she'd gotten all of her points across before leaving the room.

"That was rude." Finn spoke after about two minutes of silence.

"What the hell is that girl on?" Artie looked slightly traumatized.

"She needs a good look in the mirror." Lauren sat back and crossed her arms.

"You're all being really mean." Brittany looked at each of them in turn as she got up and collected her coat.

"Where're you going Britt?" Artie's smile faded.

"To find Santana." Everyone looked like they were in shock. Brittany didn't really understand why. "What?"

"She's just insulted us, like, proper slapped us across the face, insulted us." Artie held her hand.

"You were taught never to lie right?" Brittany turned her head questioningly. Everyone nodded.

"Well, Santana seems to be the only one who's kept to the truth." She wore a sad smile as she too, left the room.

Silence.

"Okay, guys. I think that means we're cutting glee short today. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Mr Schue wore a dumb-struck look. He hadn't really worked out what was going on yet but he sure as hell wasn't sticking around to watch the club bitch about one another.

Santana walked from the room slowly but as soon as she got into the corridor, filled with only a few slackers, she broke into a run. She had no idea where the hell she was going until she landed there.

She hadn't been in the Cheerio's locker room for about three months now. It felt weird going back in there but where else was there that she wouldn't be found?

She crept into the equipment closet and somehow edged to the back corner. She felt around in the darkness and made a relieved sigh when she felt the cool metal on her pinky finger. She grasped it and turned it to the left. She heard it click and pushed. The door slowly creaked open.

She was happy that she was the only one, along with Coach Sylvester and Brittany, who knew about this place. It wasn't much but she and Britt discovered it when they were fooling around in the closet. It was their place; she hoped Britt had forgotten about it by now.

Behind the door was the old changing rooms for cheerleaders who used to cheer for the school seventy years ago. It'd been discarded as dangerous for human presence but that was a whole lot of crap. Santana knew they'd abandoned it because of Coach Sylvester. As soon as the Coach took the job, everything had to be top notch for her Cheerio's. The room Santana was now in, was definitely not of high standards, but it was cosy.

Santana took off her coat and hung it up on one of the few unbroken pegs. She slowly walked around the room. After a while she stopped. One the wall infront of her lay some writing. She hadn't seen it in ages and frankly, she'd forgot about it.

'_Santittany is better because it sounds dirty'_

Santana smiled, she remembered Brittany putting her hand to her mouth and giggling when she read it because, to cute, sweet, innocent Brittany that phrase was so rude. She looked below her phrase.

'_Brittana is better because it's Brittany and Santana together'_

Santana smiled sadly and traced her fingers over the writing. She hated being a Cheerio, but she loved those times more than anything.

Brittany used to be all hers.

"I remember when i wrote that, you went so red. You looked like my dad when he hit his face with the wall."

Santana span around at speed, her hair whipped her face when she stopped.

"Brittany?" Santana didn't believe it. Was she really that predictable? Anyway she had to regain her composure. The walls had to go back up.

"How did you find me?" She folded her arms and scowled.

"I always come here. I love it, it's our place." Brittany wandered around the room as Santana had done earlier.

"It was our place." Santana voice was harsh and cold.

"Please, just stop." Brittany was different somehow. Santana tilted her head, analysing the blonde. Hardcore Brittany was her conclusion.

"Stop what?"

"The act! For god's sake Santana! What the hell? One minute you're like 'i love you' and then the next you're hooking up with Karofsky. Then you go all priest and give the glee club a lecture which got be kinda hot but anyway- i can't remember where i'm going with this."

"You were talking about an act or something." Santana pursed her lips.

"Oh, yeah, right. You were so amazing before, telling the glee club about hippopotamus' and all that and i saw the real you. It's so annoying how you're so wonderful and amazing when you let everyone she who you really are but you prefer to be the cold, closed off Santana that no one appreciates." Brittany took off her coat and unbuttoned her shirt.

"What're you doing Britt?" Santana looked away. It wasn't like she hadn't been all up close and personal with the blonde before but it felt different now. It felt like she wasn't allowed to look.

"You can look Santana."

With the permission she turned her head back almost straight away. She came to the conclusion that it was hard to not look at Brittany when she was even remotely close to her. Santana was expecting to see a bright pink bra or at least some flesh, instead Brittany was stood there in another shirt. A word printed boldly across the chest.

'Bisexual'

"You- you're sure?" Santana let her arms fall to her sides, her defence broken through.

"Yes. I was bi-curious yesterday. That meant i was still leaning toward team straight. Obviously something swayed me to team Kurt." Brittany let go of her other shirt and also let her hands drop.

"I don't-" Santana didn't understand what was going on, which was weird seen as she was with Brittany, the queen of Gummy Bear City.

"I want you to do something." Brittany walked closer to Santana. "Make another shirt."

Now Santana understood where this was going.

"I told you." Santana turned away. "One: I don't do labels. Two: I will not sink to everyone else's level and be hypocritical. I can't wear a shirt that tells everyone else i'm lesbian when i don't want to believe it myself."

"Tell me what you told me at the lockers the other week." Brittany stepped forward again.

"What? When?" Santana shook her head; she felt the tears forming, once again because of Brittany.

"Tell me."

Santana looked down.

"Why are you doing this to me? You're knocking me down! Every time i say 'it' you blow me off. You don't know how much that kills me Brittany! Please, just leave me alone." Santana moved swiftly around the middle partition, tears freely falling. She grabbed her coat and rushed out of the room.

Brittany tried to go after her but the shorter girl had already sped off. She sat down on one of the, barely surviving, wooden benches. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Her mom told her love was a happy thing. Something that made your insides warm and fuzzy. The only time she'd felt warm and fuzzy was when Charity had decided to sit on her exposed stomach when she was lying on her bed.

She had felt like that another time as well. Well it wasn't really one time. It was one person.

She looked up to the wall where the writing was.

'_Brittana is better because it's Brittany and Santana together'_

Brittany never lies.

Santana knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She hated when she knew she was right. There was no point in contradicting herself; she was too kick ass for that.

It was about 2AM when her phone buzzed. She walked over from her laptop and carelessly flipped open her cell.

One message from Britt.

At first she didn't even want to look at it and contemplated deleting it without even opening the message. It was half past two before she had the courage to open it.

'_Who you are is a beautiful person  
>you told me you loved me at the lockers<br>when you're ready to be that  
>beautiful person i know you are with me<br>in public tell me and i'm yours  
>because you shouldn't be ashamed to<br>be who you are just be true to who you  
>are because i am in love with that girl' <em>

Santana wiped a tear from her cheek. Brittany might not be the smartest person but she was truly wise.

She read the text again; it had the same effect on her as the first time round.

She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself.

'_Who you are is a beautiful person_' Santana read from the text.

Brittany was right. She had been all along. There was nothing wrong with Santana. It's okay not to be okay. There was nothing wrong with who she was.

"Okay." She whispered.

Brittany walked into glee club the next morning, she was surprisingly early, there were dark bags under her eyes and it was obvious she'd had a rough night. There were only three other people there, Quinn, Artie and Rachel.

"Artie." She spoke her voice a little husky from sleep deprivation. Artie wheeled his chair around from his conversation with Rachel and Quinn.

"Hey babe. You okay?" He noticed she looked a little tired, but let it pass.

"No, well, i am and you are but we are separately." She spoke in the usual monotone voice.

"Okay." He smiled and laughed a little. "You're so funny Britt."

"I'm not trying to be funny though."

"That's 'cause you're amazing." Artie soothed as he tried to pull her down into his lap.

"You're amazing too." She resisted his pull. Artie's face became one of concern. "But we're amazing separately."

"I know Britt. Rachel's amazing too, so is Quinn. We're all amazing separately." Artie caught the attention of the other two girls in the room, trying to find some help.

"You don't understand anything i say." Brittany pouted a little.

"I'm trying to!" He smiled a little again.

"I can't be with you any more Artie." And like a ton of bricks it came down on him. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other with wide eyes that would rival Miss Pillsbury's.

"What? Why?" He exclaimed. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, of course you didn't silly." Brittany tried to make him happy again, she hated all the hurt that was going on. "but, i don't think we were made for each other, you know, like salt and pepper, fish and chips, apple and tomato ketchup." Quinn and Rachel had been nodding along until that end part an which they both faltered.

"Brittany, are you saying you're breaking up with Artie?" Quinn tried to help the process on before more glee club on lookers entered the room to spread the gossip. Brittany nodded.

"But i don't understand. I thought we were good together!" Artie frowned deeply. Just then Mercedes and Kurt entered the room. Rachel rolled her eyes, now they were done for. Her estimate, the news would be around McKinley in 5.6 seconds flat.

"What's going on?" Kurt queried as he sensed the tension in the room. No one spoke.

"I'm breaking up with Artie." Brittany flatly spoke before sitting infront of Quinn in the centre of the bottom row. Like a flash Mercedes and Kurt had their phones out and were making their way to the back tier. Artie couldn't think of anything else to back up his argument. In the next five minutes most of the other glee clubbers trailed in, most with extreme windswept hair.

Brittany noticed that Sam kinda looked like one of them troll dolls.

Finally Mr Schue walked in with his briefcase and wearing his 'it's a new day' facial expression.

Brittany's brow furrowed they were missing two people.

"Right-"

Everyone looked over Mr Schue's shoulder as the door to the choir room was thrown open.

"Here we go." Sam mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Santana." Mr Schue greeted sternly.

"Can i say something?" Now politeness wasn't Santana's strong point but if she wanted acceptance she was going to have to actually start caring about people. That thought made her shudder.

"Please, do. Insult us all repeatedly again." Kurt smiled and gestured to the floor. Mr Schue gave an 'i don't think so' look. She just nodded.

"Okay." She looked at the ground. It was make or break time. Walk out, forget anything ever happened, forget Brittany, glee club, happiness or stay. Maybe win Brittany, maybe tell everyone, maybe get acceptance.

"What i said yesterday was harsh but it was the truth. The truth sucks guys and you seriously need to get used to it if you want to make it in show business or whatever." Santana, as if on repeat, folded her arms. Her guard was up. Wasn't this what she wasn't supposed to be doing?

"I really don't need to hear this." Mercedes stood and picked up her bag.

"But-" Santana spoke forcefully, staring Mercedes down until she took her seat. "I just didn't know what to say, i wasn't talking directly to only you. I was talking about myself."

The glee club all wore confused looks. All except Brittany, well, she didn't look as if she understood, but she looked as if she was ready to. Santana sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Can i sing something?" She tried Mr Schue again. He didn't indicate a no or a yes but stepped aside and sat next to Artie. Santana nodded. She turned and waved at the door. The band filed in and took their positions. Finally Tina entered and stood next to Santana.

Before Santana began she made eye contact with Brittany. She then turned to Tina who took off her jacket.

'_Who You Are'_ Was printed across the chest in bold, black letters. Santana looked back to Brittany briefly again before the strumming on the guitar faded in.

'_I stare at my reflection in the mirror,  
>Why am i doing this to myself?<br>Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
>I nearly left the real me on the shelf.<br>No, no, no, no, no.'_

Santana closed her eyes. She wasn't sure why. Whether it was because she couldn't bare it to look at everyone's faces or whether she was feeling the song that much she couldn't tell but she knew Brittany was staring at her.

'_Don't lose who you are,  
>in the blur of the stars!'<em>

Santana opened her eyes to look at Brittany.

'_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
>It's okay not to be okay.<br>Sometimes it's hard,  
>To follow your heart.'<em>

Santana reached out infront of her, where Brittany was seated as she belted out the notes. There were tears rolling down Brittany's cheeks, but a small smile graced her features.

_'Tears don't mean you're losing,  
>everybody's bruising.<br>Just be true to who you are.'_

Santana held the long note while Tina joined in.

'_Who you are, who you are, who you are.  
>Who you are, who you are, who you are.<br>Who you are, who you are, who you are.  
>Who you are, who you are.'<em>

By now Tina and Santana had tears pricking in the corner of their eyes. Quinn smiled at Rachel who nodded back. They both silently stood and made their way over to Tina. Santana smiled at the two girls as Quinn squeezed Santana's hand as she passed.

'_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
>I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah.<br>The more I try the less it's working, yeah,  
>'Cause everything inside me screams,<br>No, no, no, no, no.'_

Santana belted out the notes as Quinn and Rachel added a soft note to support her.  
><em><br>'Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars.'_

Santana opened her eyes fully as she moved forward a little; Brittany was smiling proudly up at her. A sight she wouldn't change for the world.

'_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
>It's okay not to be okay.'<em>

Santana patted her chest, signifying herself. She hated how she was exposing herself to the glee club, she hated being vulnerable. But it was what she needed to do.

_'Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
>But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<br>There's nothing wrong with who you are.'_

Santana pointed out above the crowd as she closed her eyes again. Seen as only Tina and Santana knew the words to the next verse Quinn and Rachel added a base note each, harmonizing with each of the other girls.

_'Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like boom,  
>Just go and leave me alone.'<em>

Santana put a hand around Tina's waist as if thanking her. They sang while looking at each other and moving to the beat.  
><em><br>'Real talk, real life, good luck, goodnight,  
>With a smile, that's my home.'<em>

Santana took retracted her hand and positioned herself so she was opposite Brittany.

_'That's my home, no.'_

She pointed to the blonde. Then it dawned on everyone.

_'No, no, no, no, no.'_

As Santana held the long note on for longer than anticipated the other three girls carried on.

_'Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars.  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay.'_

Santana joined back in but decided to wing it instead of follow the words.

_'Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<br>Just be true to who you are.  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah.'<em>

Santana had her eyes closed again, waiting for the perfect time to open them. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned. It was Tina.

"That was awesome." She smiled. Santana nodded but it wasn't the approval she was looking for.

She looked to the blonde in front of her and waited for Tina to usher Quinn and Rachel back to their seats. She took a breath and looked down.

She started unbuttoning her shirt. Puck raised an eyebrow and smirked, Lauren noticed. Puck noticed Lauren noticing, he was so dead.

Santana reached the end button. She looked to Brittany quickly. Okay. She pulled her shirt aside.

'Lesbian'

Most of the glee club's eyes widened. All except Tina, Quinn and Brittany.

Santana didn't know where to look.

"Are you gonna break up with Karofsky?" Brittany interrogated.

"It depends. Are you gonna be my girlfriend?"

Santana didn't think the clubbers' jaws could drop any further.

"Depends." Brittany stood.

"On what?" Santana narrowed her eyes playfully.

"If you still love me."

A tear rolled down Santana's cheek. She didn't want to play the game anymore. She launched herself at Brittany and clung on for dear life.

"I never stopped loving you." She whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Good, 'cause i've been in love with you since second grade." Brittany dead panned. They pulled back from one another.

Now Santana wasn't one for public affection and all that crappy romantic, soppy stuff but whatever her girlfriend wanted, right?

Brittany leaned in, Santana mirrored her actions and soon she felt the other girls' lips on hers. Finally.

"Yeah!" Tina jumped up and clapped. The rest of the group eyed her until Quinn jumped up too and started cheering. Soon the rest of the club where celebrating, well, all except one certain depressed teen boy.

Santana and Brittany pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"I'm only yours." Santana spoke. "No more stupid boys."

"Is that what you thought i was? Were you just using me?" Artie caused silence to fall on the club, he didn't seem angry just hurt and confused.

"No Artie, i did like you. Like really, but i've always loved Santana. Always." Brittany smiled sadly down at the boy.

"Okay." He nodded, but it was all too obvious he was jealous.

"I'm sorry Artie." Brittany instantly linked hands with Santana.

"It's okay Britt. I hope you're happy with her." He genuinely smiled; he understood what Brittany was feeling. He was feeling the exact same thing. He chanced a look at Tina who caught his eye but they both turned away quickly. "But if she hurts you, i'll be the one causing the pain."

Santana raised an eyebrow. She really wanted to laugh in his face 'I'd like to see you try and cause pain to a fly' but this was meant to be the new Santana so she refrained.

"Yo bitches best back dzown for the power couple title now 'cause me and Brittz and the world's first unsinkable ship." Santana did a bit of finger waggling and head bobbing while Brittany laughed at her girlfriend. Brittany smiled. Her girlfriend.

"Boooo!" Mercedes pointed her thumb downwards. "Girl, that was bad!" Mercedes laughed. Santana laughed along with her. All the kids were laughing together when Emma walked in.

"Hey, Emma!" Will moved over to her. They stood together and watched the exchange between the students.

"What did i miss?" Emma's mouth was open with joy even though she had no idea why yet.

"Take a look at Santana's shirt." He pointed to the Latina who was giving Tina a high five.

"Lesbian." Emma sounded out. "Oh my gosh! Really?" Emma smiled.

"Yep. She confessed her love for Brittany and now they are da power couple yo!" Will laughed, Emma cringed and grinded her teeth. Will saw the look she was giving him.

"I'll never do that again."

"Please don't."

"Hey Santana." Brittany called over to the other side of the group. Santana made her way over to the blonde.

"Yes girlfriend." Santana grinned.

"That was really cheesy." Brittany gave her the quirked eyebrow look.

"I know, i'm trying it out. Does it suit me?"

"No. What about normal, happy, bitch Santana." Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet. Santana weighed the options by tilting her head left and right. Quinn and Rachel were swinging each other around behind the two and accidentally bumped into the Latina.

"Sorry Santana!" Rachel apologised still giggling a bit. Santana fell forward a little. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"You're dead Berry!" Santana turned with fire in her eyes. Brittany watched on and sighed with contempt.

'She's my girlfriend and i love her.' She smiled to herself, closed her eyes and hugged her hands to her chest. She opened her eyes again.

"Hey! No hair pulling!"

_So that's it. I'm not sure how good it was or how in character it was but that's for you to judge. _

_Just on a side note. HOW EXCITIED ARE WE ALL FOR RUMOURS? Those Brittana pictures are almost mean. They shouldn't release them and then make us wait a week. They're evil. There will be some hair pulling if they're not careful._

_Review me, my wonderful people!_


End file.
